


Day 3: Legend

by everosfics



Series: Daminette December 2020 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daminette December 2020, F/M, Future, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everosfics/pseuds/everosfics
Summary: Day 3 of Daminette December
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037406
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Day 3: Legend

**Author's Note:**

> So remember how I said I was going to keep these under 500 words well, I got a little too invested.

Do you remember when we were kids in school that story, the one about demons hiding in the dark in every shadow and every crevice. Turns out it was real, but it wasn’t demons that were hiding. It was heroes they hid so that everyone was protected, so that no one knew their face or names. No one was supposed to know the truth but I figured it out, I figured it out because I fell in love with one. I thought that I would have to destroy the demons in the night I didn’t, instead I manage to bring them into the light. 

This is my story. 

Long time ago before we knew who was protecting us. We only knew who was tearing us down people like the Joker, Penguin, TwoFace and even Harley Quinn. We always knew their names they were shining and bright some of the best people in the world before the darkness over took them, eventually they lost their souls. Some of them were lucky enough to find hope again but some others never did. We thought that they retreated into the shadows and became different types of nightmares , the ones that stole little kids in the middle of the night.   
As it turns out those kids disappearing well they weren’t dead, yeah some of them are messed up but in the end they all wanted what they got. Powers, someone who believed in them, that was the legend, the story of the Batman one of the greatest saviors there was who worked in the shadow taking in child after child to help them grow into who they wanted to be. 

I fell in love with Batman’s birth son the only one with green eyes, I don’t know why they were all so welcoming and kind but he had this air about him it was constantly drawing me in and in the end I fell. Our love was strange him and this chaos that followed him me and my need to create, together we made a miraculous team. One of balance but the word is never in order for long. As the heroes began stepping into the light the criminals began more vicious attacks, during one of these attacks my love lost his father the first Batman, the mantel was then passed to his eldest brother but in the end he passed the mantle down again until finally it reached my love, my Damian.   
•••  
“Love I have to do this, it must continue” 

“Damian no you can’t we have a daughter” I said with tears on my eyes. 

“I know and I love her and you, but their needs to be hope for the children of Gotham. And we both know Cass won’t be able to handle the memories.”

“I know but” 

“No buts I’m doing this and I will come home.”

That was our last conversation he never returned home and as hard as he tried Cass was given the mantle, she may have been his older sister but he would always protect her.   
•••  
“Mom what are you doing telling my children this story their going to go to school and tell all their friends that their Grandma knows the Batman.” 

“ But I don’t” I reply with a smile, “ I knew who it was long ago, but not anymore.” 

“Ok, we’ll that’s enough story time with grandma go brush your teeth and go to bed I’ll se you all in the morning.” Aria says as she kisses her twins atop their heads rushing them out of the room.

“ Go give them hope my inspiration I believe in you, just come home.” 

“I always do Maman.”

“GO” I say as I watch her leave with a smile on my face just like her father.


End file.
